To Move Mountains
by Mistress Koko
Summary: It all started with a mountain man and a smile. 100 theme challenge. Game verse.


**{|This one is a weird story|}**

**To Move Mountains**

_1. Introduction  
><em>  
>They first met when Green told Kris about a man in the mountain she may be able to help.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2. Love<em>

He really seemed to love the mountain, because no one in their right mind would be at the top for nothing!

* * *

><p><em>3. Light<br>_  
>The only light the mountain had was from the hole that entered his section; but to him, she seemed like a whole new light.<p>

* * *

><p><em>4. Dark<br>_  
>The cave was so dark for her!<p>

* * *

><p><em>5. Rot<br>_  
>She was scared to think that he may rot away in the mountain if all he did was stay up here.<p>

* * *

><p><em>6. Break<br>_  
>She tried to break him out of the mountain to get some fresh air for once.<p>

* * *

><p><em>7. Heaven<br>_  
>When he walked around Johto with Kris, it did not feel like Heaven, but rather more like Hell, because there was too many people around.<p>

* * *

><p><em>8. Away<br>_  
>He wanted to get away, but her sad face was what made him stay.<p>

* * *

><p><em>9. Cut<br>_  
>"I don't… think I was cut out… for this…" He mumbled as she shook her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>10. Breathe<br>_  
>"Just breathe in and breathe out, you'll be fine!" She promised as she tried to calm him down from feeling over crowded.<p>

* * *

><p><em>11. Memory<br>_  
>"I don't ever… remember this… city being so… <em>busy<em>." He commented as she shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>12. Insanity<br>_  
>The poor mountain hermit felt like he was going insane whenever he turned his head and saw more people, but instantly felt peace when he saw her face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>13. Misfortune<br>_  
>When Kris found out that she had lost Red in the crowd, she felt misfortune cloud over her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>14. Smile<br>_  
>He panicked, trying to find the girl who brought him down, until he saw that all too familiar smile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>15. Silence<br>_  
>He was thankful for finding her, but he was still as silent as ever.<p>

* * *

><p><em>16. Spit<br>_  
>While she walked home, she didn't know that someone would spit on her, feeling dread fill her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>17. Blood<br>_  
>When she went to visit go visit Red again, she was covered in bloody bruises, and he felt anger overtake him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>18. Under<br>_  
>Underneath his silent resolve, he really did seem to care for her- a lot more than he originally thought.<p>

* * *

><p><em>19. Gray<br>_  
>He wanted them to stay up in the mountain that day, surrounded by the gray, because it covered the red she wore.<p>

* * *

><p><em>20. Fortitude<br>_  
>Though it was obvious she was in great pain, she still smiled and bared it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>21. War<br>_  
>They both felt like they were at war with their feelings.<p>

* * *

><p><em>22. Mother<br>_  
>"You haven't seen your mother in <em>how long<em>?" She asked with a worried tone, and for once, he actually felt bad for it.

* * *

><p><em>23. Distasteful<br>_  
>Red thought the mountain was a bit distasteful for a "date," but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>24. Want<br>_  
>"...I want you." He finally admitted, making her stop right in the middle of her slurping noodles.<p>

* * *

><p><em>25. Lurking<br>_  
>Whenever Kris walked back home from spending time with Red, she felt something horrible lurking close to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>26. Europe (Unova)<br>_  
>Kris said she was going to visit Unova for a week to retrieve something.<p>

* * *

><p><em>27. Foreign<br>_  
>The feeling of loneliness when she was gone was completely foreign to him as the new Pokemon she brought back home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>28. Sorrow<br>_  
>"You don't... Like it?" She asked with a deep frown, motioning to the Unovian fire starter in her arms. He only answered back but taking the fire pig Pokemon, and hugging the one he missed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>29. Urban<br>_  
>Red didn't like Urban areas, only because there was too many people around, so he didn't mind when Kris said they could stay in New Bark Town for a while, considering how small and quiet it was.<p>

* * *

><p><em>30. Rain<br>_  
>When they got to New Bark, it started to rain, and Red grew shocked by this, making Kris giggle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>31. Flower<br>_  
>"Look, flowers are blooming!" Kris shouted with glee as Red stared in awe, having not seen flowers in years.<p>

* * *

><p><em>32. Night<br>_  
>As the night grew near, Kris had cooked them both a dinner, and Red had never felt more at peace, sitting in her living room, watching her cook.<p>

* * *

><p><em>33. Wrath<br>_  
>"...Again...?" He asked, completely shocked and filled with so much wrath to see Kris back with bruises once again, wanting to whisk her away to his mountain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>34. Moon<br>_  
>"The moon looks so bright tonight..." Kris breathed out softly- but he wasn't staring at the moon, he was looking at her, and all her cleaned up cuts.<p>

* * *

><p><em>35. Walk<br>_  
>Every time she went out for a walk, she would come back with a new bruise, and he wanted to know why.<p>

* * *

><p><em>36. Precious<br>_  
>"Why do you worry so much about this? They're just bruises, they'll heal!"<p>

"...Because you're... precious..."

* * *

><p><em>37. See<br>_  
>She ended up staying at home more often now, so he can see that she wasn't in any danger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>38. Abandoned<br>_  
>Red couldn't help but feel like he abandoned his mountain, but to be with Kris, he didn't mind so much.<p>

* * *

><p><em>39. Dream<em>

Every night he would dream of her in a white, flowing dress; sometimes she was absolutely beautiful, or covered in blood, and it made him shiver._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>40. 4:29 PM<br>_  
>"It's 4:29 PM right now, wake up Red!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>41. Citric Acid<br>_  
>"Do you like lemonade, Red? I bought some today!" She poured him a glass, drank it, and felt his lip pucker, as she giggled.<p>

* * *

><p><em>42. Still<br>_  
>And despite all these good times, those bruises still came.<p>

* * *

><p><em>43. Die<br>_  
>"I want... those bruises to die..." He muttered one day, and for once, Kris looked scared.<p>

* * *

><p><em>44. Two Roads<br>_  
>Kris felt like she was standing at two roads, between telling him the truth, or telling him to just not worry about it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>45. Two Guns<br>_  
>At times, Kris felt like there was a gun pointed at her heart and at her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>46. Drop<br>_  
>When Kris started on dinner that night, she felt ready to drop, but continued anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><em>47. Dirt<em>

Kris didn't noticed that Red had gone out, until he came home, covered in dirt._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>48. Young<br>_  
>"They looked nice... And young..." he muttered as he showed her some flowers, which explained the dirt. Kris smiled warmly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>49. Preservatives<br>_  
>Red handed Kris a plate of leftovers an hour before she would start dinner normally, and she gave him a confused look. "I... Wanted to give you a break..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>50. Breaking the Rules<br>_  
>Kris had a set of rules; Red didn't follow them all too well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>51. Sport<br>_  
>Training was like a sport for the both of them, and they didn't mind sneaking away from New Bark to Mount Mortar for some training time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>52. Old<br>_  
>"Red I'm surprised that you stayed here for so long. I would have thought you'd get tired of this old town." Kris mused as Red just stayed silent, looking away and blushing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>53. Desecrate<br>_  
>When they had returned from training one day, Kris had found her house to be desecrated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>54. Tower<br>_  
>When Kris suggested she moved to another town, they visited Violet City, and the great Bellsprout Tower seemed to scare them both a bit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>55. Need<br>_  
>"I really need a new place to live." Kris said in a worried tone as Red placed a hand on her shoulder, a suggestion now going over in his head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>56. Bio-hazard<br>_  
>It was practically hazardous to suggest going back to Pallet Town, but it was the only place where he felt really comfortable that wasn't the mountain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>57. Sacrificial<br>_  
>"Are you sure, Red? I mean, I-I don't have to - "<p>

"...I want you to."

* * *

><p><em>58. Kick in the Head<br>_  
>It felt like a kick in the head when he came back to Pallet with Kris, Green spatting out on him and Leaf not believing her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>59. No Way Out<br>_  
>There was already no way out of this one, considering he and Kris already moved right in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>60. Desert<br>_  
>Kris would feel a bit deserted whenever Green or Leaf would drag Red around, but she never let it show because she shouldn't feel so selfish.<p>

* * *

><p><em>61. Fairy Tale<br>_  
>"It's almost like a fairytale! Red's back home- and with a girl!" Leaf shouted out with glee, making Red and Kris blush heavily.<p>

* * *

><p><em>62. Voodoo<br>_  
>When they were all out one night, it almost felt like Kris and Red were being controlled like voodoo dolls, because something told them both to get closer to each other.<p>

* * *

><p><em>63. Do Not Disturb<br>_  
>Kris asked Red not to disturb her and Leaf while they were having their "girl time;" but Red couldn't help but be curious about what they talked about.<p>

* * *

><p><em>64. City<br>_  
>Kris had left with Leaf to the city to do some shopping. He was glad that she became friends with the girl, but felt like he wanted her back the moment she walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p><em>65. Horrific<br>_  
>The look of horror on Green's face when Red asked if he was with Leaf when he came to visit almost made Red laugh. <em>Almost<em>.

* * *

><p><em>66. Snow<br>_  
>"Pallet Town doesn't get too much snow, huh?" Kris asked, with Red only nodding back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>67. Drum<br>_  
>"I'm gonna drum your head in if you say anything!" Green shouted with annoyance when Red suggested that Green tell Leaf how he felt. It's so hard to be a friend now a days.<p>

* * *

><p><em>68. Hero<br>_  
>"Red was always the hero in Kanto." Leaf recounted to Kris. "He did so much for us, and then he left. I guess that's why we're so thankful for you Kris; you brought him back, after all." Kris blushed but smiled nonetheless.<p>

* * *

><p><em>69. Annoyance<br>_  
>Red felt annoyed when the dreams of Kris being covered in blood kept coming back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>70. 67%<br>_  
>"...67%." Leaf told Kris and Red while biting her lip. "There might be a 67% chance that I like him!"<p>

"That's quite a way to express that." Kris giggled.

* * *

><p><em>71. Obsession<br>_  
>It became strange when Kris all of a sudden grew an obsession for different kinds of food, leaving Red and even Leaf really confused.<p>

* * *

><p><em>72. Mislead<br>_  
>"Kris, are you okay...?" Leaf asked for Red as she smiled weakly at the two, her eyes telling them she wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p><em>73. I. Can't.<br>_  
>"I just can't be..." she muttered weakly, leaving Red in the dark, and Leaf possibly understanding even more.<p>

* * *

><p><em>74. Confrontation<br>_  
>"Kris, just tell us what's wrong." This time all three of them were there, and Kris felt nervous when she would look at Red, and his stare was ever so curious.<p>

* * *

><p><em>75. Mirror<br>_  
>Red looked at himself in the mirror and realized he may have given Kris the wrong expression.<p>

* * *

><p><em>76. Broken<br>_  
>Kris felt a little broken inside when she realized that she couldn't keep up her secret for too long.<p>

* * *

><p><em>77. Testament<br>_  
>"...Are you..." Red asked as she nodded slowly, shamefully.<p>

* * *

><p><em>78. Drink<br>_  
>Red went drinking with Green that night, and realized that he had to do something important.<p>

* * *

><p><em>79. FUCK<br>_  
>Red heard when he got home, and saw Kris just crying there on the floor with anger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>80. Words<br>_  
>He didn't know what to say when he saw that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>81. Pen and Paper<br>_  
>"...It's a possibility." Kris wrote out on a slip of paper, having lost her voice to the previous screaming.<p>

* * *

><p><em>82. +<br>_  
>Kris showed Red the little sign on the stick, herself smiling as weakly as ever, but instead of just silence and walking away like she expected, he hugged her tightly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>83. Heal<br>_  
>It took some time for her anger and sanity to heal after finding out, but things were starting to calm down.<p>

* * *

><p><em>84. Cold<br>_  
>"It's still cold?" Kris asked as Red nodded, suddenly being reminded of the mountain, now realizing he didn't miss it anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em>85. Sick<br>_  
>Kris had started getting sick more often, especially in the mornings since she was tested positive.<p>

* * *

><p><em>86. Seeing Red<br>_  
>When Spring had finally come, Kris and Red started seeing Pallet fill itself with flowers of all sorts of colors; especially roses that Leaf brought over to congratulate them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>87. Hunger<br>_  
>"I'm so hungry, I could <em>die<em>!" Kris shouted as Red winced, wishing she wouldn't get her cravings so badly.

* * *

><p><em>88. Pain<br>_  
>Red could feel himself be in pain whenever Kris complained about her weight, appearance, the situation in itself- not because she was bringing herself down, but because she <em>wouldn't stop.<em>

* * *

><p><em>89. Through the Fire<br>_  
>When summer rolled around, the emotions only got worse, the heat didn't help, and Red certainly felt like he was going through Hell for so many reasons, but he was determined to stick through it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>90. Triangle<br>_  
>"I feel like I'm in a triangle, because I'm not sure how Green feels about me!" Leaf cried to Red since Kris was too busy napping the afternoon away. Red only patted her shoulder, not sure how to make her feel better.<p>

* * *

><p><em>91. Drown<br>_  
>Kris felt like she was drowning herself into more worry than she really needed with her situation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>92. Rape<br>_  
>Leaf wasn't helping when she was basically "raping Kris' mind" with facts on how to make the situation better.<p>

* * *

><p><em>93. Iron<br>_  
>Kris felt like she was as heavy as a lot of iron whenever she walked (or should I say wobbled?) around.<p>

* * *

><p><em>94. Soft<br>_  
>"...Your belly... is really soft..." Red muttered, feeling his hand over it as Kris smiled warmly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>95. Advertisement<br>_  
>When Kris saw an announcement on the TV about a familiar face, she broke down, leaving Red very confused.<p>

* * *

><p><em>96. Storm<br>_  
>Red felt a storm of emotions when Kris finally revealed that the face on the TV was the one who caused her all the bruises before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>97. Safety<br>_  
>"At least everything will be safe now..." Kris stuttered from her sobbing as Red shook his head.<p>

"I'll...always keep you safe..."

* * *

><p><em>98. Puzzle<br>_  
>It was puzzling for them both, how they got to where they are now, and the situation that was before them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>99. Alone<br>_  
>But they promised each other that they'd never leave the other alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>100. Gone<em>

Not even when one of them will be gone.


End file.
